


Midnight Dance

by Zurenika



Series: SF9 Halloween Fics [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Jaeyoon - Freeform, SF9 - Freeform, idk irdk, leejaeyoon, not really scary but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Series: SF9 Halloween Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703896
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Dance

Jaeyoon stepped through the huge double doors and almost choked as a sweet scent hit him. He tried to breath through his mouth but immediately regretted it, tasting the overly sweet scent on his tongue. He wanted to step back outside but the constant flow of people arriving pushed him deeper into the building.

Having no other choice, Jaeyoon allowed himself to be buoyed by the crowd, through dark paneled hallways and elaborate paintings. Their path ended in front of another set of doors from which soft music seeped through.

He stepped through the doorway and gasped.

Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their gentle dance casting a glittering spell inside the room. Arched windows lined one side of the wall, blood red curtains hanging from them accented with small, twinkling lights. Candelabras littered around - between the windows and the posts, lining the edges of the dance floor.

Jaeyoon felt like he was in a movie set, or a fairy tale. It was too much and yet he couldn’t get enough.

He walked around the room, taking everything in. After a while he started to notice how some of the guests kept nodding at him. He didn't think too much of it, it was a small town so some of the residents might have already recognized him.

A girl carrying a tray of drinks approached him, handing him a glass. Without any hesitation, he downed its contents. The drink was warm and he felt it spreading throughout his body. The girl smiled at him and handed him another one before flitting away to serve some other table.

With a drink in hand, he walked around once more, this time greeting the guests whenever they smile at him. It wasn’t long before he found himself seated on a table, laughing along with the crowd. Some girls have even asked him to dance and Jaeyoon never refused them.

The hours went by like a whirlwind - wines and drinks and beautiful dresses- until a clock started to chime from somewhere, signaling midnight.

The crowd hushed after the twelfth strike, and the lights inside dimmed. He felt the air shift, getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Jaeyoon shivered, a chill running down his spine. There's a nagging feeling that's telling him to run but he was frozen on the spot.

Several people entered the room then- couples walking hand in hand. Their clothes were a deep black contrasting the brightness of the place. The couples took their position on the dance floor and everyone crowded around them.

He could feel the anticipation in the air, could almost taste it and it filled with with some sort of excitement.

The music started to play and the couples started dancing. Jaeyoon watched in fascination as they moved in perfect synchrony.

But the more he watched the more he noticed that there was something off about their movements. Their backs looked frigid, the sway of their arms unnatural.

Jaeyoon stepped closer, trying to figure out what's wrong when one of the dancing couples moved past him and as if knowing his thoughts, their heads swiveled to face him.

Jaeyoon felt a scream rip from his throat as empty sockets stared straight at him. But hands grabbed his shoulders and legs, and even covered his mouth. He tried to wiggle his way out but their grips only tightened that he felt his skin breaking.

He could recognize some of the masks of those holding him, their charming smiles now manic, predatory. They pinned him to the floor and it was only then that he noticed. The glittering lights that filled up the ballroom didn't come from the chandeliers – they were thin threads hanging all the way from the ceiling.

A figure shifted above him and in just the right light, he noticed that some of the threads were wrapped around his captors’ bodies - the bases of their necks almost bulging by how tightly they were wrapped.

Someone grabbed his hair, pulling his head back enough to expose his neck. He felt something cold and thin wrap around his skin, tighter and tighter until he choked and then everything went dark.

When Jaeyoon came to, the party was still going on around him. Hi head was throbbing in pain, memories hazy. He tried to take a step forward but his legs wouldn't budge. He looked down and only then noticed the strings tied to his limbs. Suddenly, he felt something tugging at his neck and legs, making him turn on his heels. 

A man was standing behind him, face partly hidden by a huge top hat. The man raised his hand as if showing it to Jaeyoon. He jerked one of his fingers and Jaeyoon felt the pull of strings causing him to go down on his knees. 

"Welcome home," the man said, voice raspy and with another jerk of his fingers, Jaeyoon found himself dancing. 


End file.
